College Musical
by GoldenSquare
Summary: On their first winter vacation during freshman year of college, the gang spends a month together at a ski resort, encountering relationship problems, discovering new revelations about each other, and even putting on a non-profit musical along the way.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This series takes place directly after "High School Musical 3" and follows the canon of the original "High School Musical" trilogy. Comments are very much appreciated. Thank you. :)

FADE IN.

EXT. STANFORD UNIVERSITY

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASSROOM

GABRIELLA MONTEZ stands behind two flasks and a beaker, all filled with dark liquid.

GABRIELLA: (Singing as she glances anxiously up at the wall) Looking at the clock.

C.U. on the clock, which reads: 2:25 PM.

GABRIELLA: (O.S., singing): Awaiting my escape.

C.U. on GABRIELLA'S impatient and nervous face.

GABRIELLA looks nervously at her experiment and pours a small amount of a vague liquid into her beaker.

GABRIELLA: (Singing) Just one more final I've simply got to take!

Her professor looks over to her with a disapproving look, and she catches his glance. She returns it with an uncertain and worried expression before looking down at her experiment and realizing that her beaker is bubbling over.

GABRIELLA: (Singing) Oh, no, no time for this! This can't be happening!

She gasps and looks at the clock once more as the professor dismisses the rest of the class.

PROFESSOR: (Singing) You ruin the experiment and all you can do is sing?

GABRIELLA: (Singing) Oh, no, professor, don't mind me! I'm going to clean it now!

As the other students rush past her excitedly, she picks up her beaker and rushes it to the sink at the other end of the room. She places it inside and sighs, relieved. However, she then looks behind her and sees that the liquid had dripped onto the ground.

She looks at her professor, who still glares at her and raises an eyebrow. She smiles nervously and heads for the paper towels, gazing once more at the clock anxiously.

GABRIELLA: (Singing as she begins cleaning the spill with the towels) I'll make it out of this class and onto that plane somehow!

CUT TO:

EXT. STANFORD UNIVERSITY COURTYARD

GABRIELLA is now walking away from her classroom, smiling.

GABRIELLA: (Singing) Oh, classes are out, finals are over.

Winter vacation is just around the corner!

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. GABRIELLA'S ROOM

C.U. on a framed photograph of GABRIELLA with her friends.

GABRIELLA: (O.S., singing) It's been much too long since I've seen my friends!

She then stacks books on a shelf.

GABRIELLA: (Singing) Bid farewell to the books! (Waving to a teacher who walks by her room) Au revoir to the teachers. (Picking up her suitcases) Adios to the dorms, the library, the bleachers. Say goodbye to the stress that we thought would never end! (Smiling and exiting her room) And say hi to fun again! (Spoken) It's winter vacation!

CUT TO:

INT. AUDITORIUM.

TAYLOR MCKESSIE is standing at a podium on stage before a large crowd of students. She dons a Yale sweatshirt and smiles before her audience.

TAYLOR: (Singing) Well, hello to my fans! Thank you all for your vote!

Many members of the crowd hold up signs reading "Tay is the Way", "McKessie for Pressie", "Vote McKessie", and other similar slogans.

TAYLOR: (O.S., singing) And thank you all for listening to the speech that I wrote.

TAYLOR: (Singing as she looks out to her fellow students excitedly and gratefully before dancing down the small stairwell off the stage and ambling confidently down the passageway between the two sides of the audience) This is a big step for me, and you've made it this way.

FLASH-FORWARD:

TAYLOR stands in front of the White House.

TAYLOR: (Singing as she turns to face the White House) And who knows where it could lead me someday!

FLASH TO THE PRESENT: TAYLOR snaps out of her reverie as she looks to the wall.

C.U. on the clock reading: 2:25.

TAYLOR: (Singing) But while this rally suits me, and you all have been kind, there is something else that is on all of our minds. (Waving hurriedly to her students and blows them kisses as she darts out of the auditorium, singing in unison with the crowd) Classes are out, finals are over! Winter vacation is just around the corner! And it's been much too long since I've seen my friends.

EXT. YALE UNIVERSITY COURTYARD

TAYLOR: (Running out of the room) Bid farewell to the books. Au revoir to the teachers. (Turning around to wave to her crowd once more) Adios to the dorms, the library, the bleachers. Say goodbye to the stress that we thought would never end! (Turning back again and running away from the room) And say hi to fun again!

CUT TO:

INT. EAST HIGH AUDITORIUM

ROCKET MAN and TIARA GOLD are standing center stage while SHARPAY EVANS is observing them off to the side. Other cast members are watching from the audience.

SHARPAY: (Singing to herself as she watches) And why do I have to be stuck with these amateurs from hell?

ROCKET MAN steps on TIARA'S toes and she flashes him an angry look He looks anxious but shrugs impishly while TIARA takes his hand again.

SHARPAY: (O.S., singing) I swear I wonder if there's just one thing they can do well.

They try the move once more but he steps on her toes again, and TIARA lets out a frustrated squeak.

C.U. SHARPAY, rolling her eyes at the pair.

SHARPAY: (Singing as she then stands tall) I guess the only thing to do… (Stepping up the small stairwell to the stage) …is show them how it's done.

She walks confidently to its center.

C.U. on her glitter-laden, fuchsia high heels on the stage.

PAN UP to her determined, confident face.

SHARPAY: (Singing) And, in some sadistic way, it might be a little fun.

ROCKET MAN and TIARA move aside on the stage. ROCKET MAN'S face is of awe while TIARA glares at SHARPAY with jealousy and resentment.

SHARPAY then moves her feet to the left before twirling herself around and taking ROCKET MAN'S hand. She moves her left foot forward, and he clumsily moves his back. She then moves her right foot back, and he almost falls forward.

She then rolls her eyes at him and unlinks her hand from his. She steps aside and steps left onto the inside edge of her left foot. She then rolls her left foot and drags her right foot to a close, returning to the starting position.

She gives him a daring look, expecting him to execute the complementary steps. However, he instead puts his left foot back and his right foot forward and attempts to slide his left foot to the right. He almost trips.

SHARPAY shakes her head disapprovingly and glances up at the wall clock.

SHARPAY: (Singing, O.S.) Oh, well, it's time for giving up 'cause I don't have the time! (Rushing down the stairwell) Because classes are out, finals are over. Winter vacation is just around the corner! And it's been much too long since I've seen my friends.

SHARPAY: (Looking over to MRS. DARBUS) Ms. D, are we still scheduled to put on the Winter Show over vacation at the cabin?

DARBUS: Of course, Ms. Evans. I know your friends will be thrilled.

SHARPAY grins.

SHARPAY: Oh, I know it!

She gives her a quick hug before gathering her stuff.

SHARPAY: (Singing as she rushes out of the auditorium) Say goodbye to the stress that we thought would never end. And say hi to fun again!

CUT TO:

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA, BERKELEY

INT. BASKETBALL COURT

TROY BOLTON is dribbling the ball down the court, his face intense.

TROY: (Singing) Just ten more minutes to win this game, till freedom with relaxation as its only aim.

CHAD DANFORTH approaches from behind him and attempts to knock the ball out of his hand.

TROY: (Singing as he dodges CHAD and shoots the ball) Back off, Chad, and let me shoot!

It bounces on the rim several times before going in.

TROY: (Singing excitedly) Hey, hey, hey, another hoop!

C.U. on the timer, which reads: HOME: 78, VISITORS: 78, 00:28 as cheers from the audience sound loudly.

CHAD catches the falling ball and dribbles down the court.

CHAD: (Singing as one of the players timidly tries to steal the ball) Hey, I'm excited for vacation too. (As he steps out of the way) But only if I beat your team and you!

Another player runs up to CHAD, and CHAD does a quick jab step towards him before taking a short pause. The player lunges towards CHAD, and CHAD drives through to the basket. As CHAD shoots, TROY jumps, making an attempt to block the ball.

C.U. on the basket. The ball bounces on the rim several times.

CHAD: (O.S., singing) This is the moment.

C.U. on CHAD'S nervous face.

TROY: (O.S., singing) This is the shot.

C.U. on TROY'S defeated face.

C.U. on the ball dropping into the basket.

The buzzer sounds.

CHAD: (Singing as he eagerly runs up to his team) Hey, tell me who's right. Tell me who's hot!

CHAD'S team raises him into the air as they cheer, and TROY rolls his eyes at the display. He then looks down at his watch.

C.U. on TROY'S watch, which reads: 2:25.

TROY yells to get CHAD'S attention. CHAD confusedly looks over.

TROY: (Singing) Come on, Chad! Classes are out, the game is over.

Winter vacation is just around the corner!

CHAD: (Singing as he nods) And it's been much too long since we've seen our friends. (Motions to his friends to lower him) Bid farewell to the books. Au revoir to the teachers.

TROY: (Singing as he packs up his bag and slinging it around his shoulder) Adios to the dorms, the library, the bleachers!

TROY and CHAD: (Singing in unison) Say goodbye to the stress that we thought would never end! And say hi to fun again!

TROY runs out of the court and CHAD follows.

CUT TO:

INT. JULLIARD DRAMA ROOM

WIDE-SHOT of the large room. Only a stage and piano are visible, and piano music can be heard only softly at first.

C.U. on two pairs of hands against the keys of the piano.

PAN-UP to the upper bodies and faces of RYAN EVANS and KELSI NIELSEN, seated next to each other on the bench as they play the piano. They are smiling and gazing into one another's eyes.

RYAN: (Singing) It feels like our dreams are coming true.

KELSI: (Singing) I can feel it just sitting here with you.

RYAN then stands up from his seat and sits atop the piano. KELSI giggles and continues to play. He offers her his hand and she takes it, joining him on the piano.

RYAN: (Singing) New York and college…

KELSI: (Singing) I can't get enough.

RYAN: (Singing) Studying and doing what we truly love!

They look into each other's eyes.

KELSI: (Singing) Writing music straight from my heart.

RYAN then jumps down from the piano. KELSI looks surprised but takes his hand again as he offers it.

RYAN: (Singing) And then there's that very best part…

KELSI: What's that?

He helps her down from the piano, and they begin to waltz around the room.

RYAN: (Singing) Finding out you could rollerblade.

KELSI: (Singing) Getting to see that short film you made.

QUICK BIRD'S EYE VIEW SHOT of the two twirling towards the door of the auditorium.

RYAN: (Singing) Finding out you knew Latin and like photography.

They then stop their dance but remain in the position, hands linked.

KELSI: (Singing) Finding out that you always had a crush on me.

They smile at each other awkwardly. RYAN then resumes their dance.

RYAN: (Singing) And now we have the whole winter together.

KELSI: (Singing) Hot cocoa and sleigh rides in the freezing cold weather.

RYAN: (Singing) Because classes are out, finals are over. Winter vacation is just around the corner!

KELSI: (Singing) It's been much too long since we've seen our friends.

They twirl over to the piano and stop dancing.

RYAN: (Singing as he packs away his books) Bid farewell to the books. Au revoir to the teachers.

KELSI: (Taking her music down from the piano and packing it away) Adios to the dorms, the library, the bleachers!

RYAN and KELSI: (Singing in unison) Say goodbye to the stress that we thought would never end! And say hi to fun again! It's winter vacation!

They both put their bags around their shoulders and link their hands as they proceeding to walk out the door together.

EXT. JULLIARD CORRIDOR

RYAN and KELSI begin walking away from the drama room.

RYAN: Oh, Kelsi, I forgot something!

KELSI: (Alarmed) What?

RYAN: I forgot to buy the plane tickets.

KELSI laughs and punches RYAN'S arm playfully. RYAN smirks.

RYAN: Nah, I did forget my hat though in the drama room. I'll just go get it.

KELSI: Okay, Jazz Square. I'll just go get a drink from the fountain over there real quick.

RYAN: All right, Playmaker.

RYAN walks back into the room. KELSI smiles and walks off.

CUT TO:

INT. DRAMA ROOM

RYAN scans the room for his hat. He narrows his eyes as he searches. He approaches the stage and looks near the stairs.

VOICE: (O.S.) Hey, Ryan.

RYAN jumps, startled, and turns around.

An attractive boy RYAN'S age, EMERSON DALEY, stands before him.

RYAN: (Taken aback) Oh, hey, Emerson. What are you doing here?

EMERSON: Came to see you.

RYAN looks surprised but turns towards the stage to continue looking for his hat.

RYAN: What about?

EMERSON: Uh, I was just wondering…um…

RYAN: Yes?

EMERSON: Are there auditions still going for the musical?

RYAN turns to face EMERSON, confused.

RYAN: What? Emerson, you know they ended weeks ago.

EMERSON laughs nervously.

EMERSON: Yeah, yeah. Um. I mean, could you use an understudy?

RYAN hesitates.

RYAN: Sure, yeah, we could. (Walking over to the piano to look for his hat) Since when did you discover your love of theater? I know you can write some awesome music, but I thought you hated performing.

EMERSON pauses.

EMERSON: I don't know. You already have a composer, right?

RYAN smiles at the thought of KELSI.

RYAN: Oh, yeah. A great composer.

EMERSON: Yeah, I figured. But lately, I've been thinking maybe I could do the whole stage thing.

EMERSON takes a deep breath and looks to the ground.

EMERSON: I guess I've been discovering a lot about myself lately.

RYAN: (Preoccupied with his search) Yeah?

EMERSON: (Hesitantly) Yeah.

RYAN: Like what else?

EMERSON: Like…maybe the other night wasn't so meaningless.

RYAN turns around quickly, shocked.

RYAN: What?

EMERSON: I don't know, Ryan. Just…here's my number. Call me over break, okay?

RYAN: (Unsurely) Um. Yeah. Okay.

EMERSON: (Nervously) Or I'll call you. Whatever. I have your number.

RYAN nods at EMERSON with a bewildered expression. EMERSON self-consciously begins to exit the room.

EMERSON: Have a good Christmas, Ryan.

RYAN: You too.

EMERSON exits, and RYAN then stands alone.

RYAN: What just happened?

RYAN looks around the room, slightly dazed. He then spots his lavender-hued newsboy cap on the ground near a music stand. He approaches it and picks it up.

KELSI: (O.S.) Ready to go, Ryan?

RYAN turns around to face her, placing the hat on his head and feigning a carefree smile.

RYAN: Ready when you are.

The two exit the room together.

(To be continued, of course. :P)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews and alerts! Any feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you in advance. :)

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CABIN

RYAN and KELSI drive up a snow-laden driveway in a modest but attractive rental car. RYAN turns off the car, taking the keys and putting them in his pocket. He turns to KELSI.

RYAN: We're finally here.

KELSI: (Whispering) It's beautiful.

Slowly, the two get out of the car and walk towards the front steps. As they near one another, KELSI slips on a patch of ice. RYAN steps forward to catch her. As he does, they look into each other's eyes and smile. Holding hands, they continue to walk to the door. RYAN is about to knock on the door when SHARPAY throws the door open.

SHARPAY: (Shouting happily) Ry, Kels, you made it!

SHARPAY hugs both of them before grabbing their hands and pulling them into the living room. In the living room, GABRIELLA, TROY, CHAD, and TAYLOR stand up to greet RYAN and KELSI. RYAN shakes hands with TROY and CHAD before hugging Taylor. KELSI hugs TAYLOR, TROY, and CHAD.

GABRIELLA: (Hugging RYAN) What took you guys so long? We were beginning to get worried.

KELSI: (Hugging TROY) Ugh, it's a long story.

CHAD: Hey, we have plenty of time. C'mon, share.

RYAN: Actually, it's kind of a short one. Flight got delayed. We sat around the airport for two hours until the next flight departed, explaining why we're a tad late.

TROY chuckles.

TROY: A tad?

RYAN chuckles and shrugs apologetically.

GABRIELLA: Well, we're just glad you guys made it here safely.

RYAN: (Turning towards SHARPAY) Hey, sis, I should probably bring our things inside. Which room are Kelsi and I staying in?

SHARPAY: (Thinking) Let's see…Troy and Gabriella are staying in room # 2 and Chad and Taylor are staying in room #3. Ryan, you'll stay with me in room #1, and Kelsi…you can choose who to share a room with.

TAYLOR: With whom to share a room, you mean.

SHARPAY: (Rolling her eyes) Yale's made you more arrogant than ever, I see?

KELSI: (Quietly) Um, I'll stay with you and Ryan, if you don't mind.

SHARPAY: Fine. Just don't touch my things, got it?

KELSI nods eagerly.

RYAN: Well, okay, we'll go get our suitcases right now.

RYAN and KELSI exit holding hands.

TAYLOR: Speaking of our rooms, I'm pretty tired.

CHAD: Me too. Maybe we should go to bed now, and get up early in the morning for a full day of skiing and catching up?

TROY: Sounds good. We all definitely have a ton of catching up to do.

TROY and CHAD give each other a high-five before CHAD and TAYLOR exit.

GABRIELLA: (Yawning) Yeah, I'm exhausted too.

TROY takes GABRIELLA'S hand and starts to walk towards their room.

TROY and GABRIELLA: (Waving back) Night, Sharpay!

TROY and GABRIELLA exit.

SHARPAY: (Waving after them) Yeah, good night. (Calling after them) Be clean, by the way! Daddy doesn't like stains…of any type!

She gets no response from TROY and GABRIELLA and looks angrily in the direction of their room.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #2

TROY and GABRIELLA enter the room, laughing softly.

GABRIELLA: But then you told him you wouldn't?

TROY: (Chuckling) Yep. He won't let me live it down. (Shaking his head) Professors.

GABRIELLA smiles and sits down on the bed, a reflective expression now on her face.

GABRIELLA: You know, even though we see each other every weekend, I miss those days when seeing you was a constant, when I knew every morning that I woke up I'd have seen you and laughed with you and kissed you another time before going back to sleep again.

TROY nods solemnly and sits beside her.

TROY: I know. As much as I love Berkeley, it's not the same as East High. My classes are great, and you already know how well my audition for the play went, but something is missing, and we both know what it is.

GABRIELLA smiles sadly.

TROY: It's like this little hole in my heart that only gets filled on those great two days away from school.

GABRIELLA chuckles.

GABRIELLA: Well, I'm just really glad that we're here together now. Getting to be with each other every day without interruption. And with all our friends. It's starting to feel like old times again, and I hope it stays that way for the entire vacation.

TROY: Me too. (Hesitantly) Although, there are some things that…I mean, not all change is bad…

GABRIELLA looks confused.

TROY: Well, I mean, there are some things about life now that can be different from East High in a good way. Or…maybe like East High, only enhanced.

GABRIELLA: (Laughing confusedly) You mean like being more independent? Or taking classes that actually interest us?

TROY: (Smiling) Well, yeah, for starters.

GABRIELLA looks into TROY'S eyes searchingly.

GABRIELLA: What's on your mind, Troy?

TROY opens his mouth, ready to speak, but no words form.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #1

SHARPAY, RYAN, and KELSI enter the room. RYAN places his and SHARPAY'S suitcases at the bottom of the dresser. KELSI does the same with hers.

SHARPAY stands near the door, surveying the room.

SHARPAY: Hm. Unsatisfactory.

RYAN looks anxious and annoyed.

RYAN: What's unsatisfactory about it? It seems pretty nice to me.

SHARPAY: (Rolling her eyes) Ryan, open your eyes! There's no mirror above the dresser, the carpet is white—and it's after Labor Day—and the worst part: there's only one bed.

KELSI: I don't mind sleeping on the floor.

RYAN shakes his head.

RYAN: No, Kelsi. It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor.

SHARPAY: How about you both do?

RYAN and KELSI stare blankly at SHARPAY.

SHARPAY: (Defensively) What? I need plenty of space so each limb on my body gets its proper beauty sleep.

KELSI: (Quietly) Well, I guess that would be fine.

RYAN: No, Kelsi, you helped pay for this room too. (To SHARPAY) Come on, Sharpay. I brought a sleeping bag anyway, and Kelsi is small; she won't bother you.

SHARPAY: (Smirking) Oh? Would you know, Ryan?

RYAN: (Embarrassedly) Sharpay!

SHARPAY chuckles deviously before frowning again.

SHARPAY: Fine. Kelsi, I'll just warn you: I'm an erratic sleeper. I toss and turn like crazy. (Shrugging and smiling) I guess my body has its own dramatic instincts.

KELSI smiles unsurely.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #2

TROY and GABRIELLA still sit next to each other on the bed.

GABRIELLA: It's okay, Troy. You can tell me whatever you want to; you know that.

TROY takes a deep breath.

TROY: I know. And that's part of my reason for what I'm about to say.

GABRIELLA: (Nervously) Yes?

TROY: I've been thinking lately that maybe we're ready to take the next step in our relationship.

GABRIELLA'S eyes widen.

TROY looks down at the ground.

TROY: I mean, only if we were both ready, but…(Looking up to GABRIELLA) I just wanted you to know that I'm ready when you are.

GABRIELLA looks surprised and uncertain, looking away from TROY unsurely.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #3

TAYLOR and CHAD enter, stopping in their tracks immediately. TAYLOR'S face is of outrage, while CHAD is of worry.

TAYLOR: Only one bed?!

CHAD sighs.

TAYLOR: We paid the Evans family a pretty penny to room here, and all we get is one bed?

CHAD: Well, it's better than a hotel; that's for sure.

TAYLOR: I know. But…well, maybe I should have roomed with someone else.

CHAD laughs slyly.

CHAD: Think you won't be able to control yourself around me in this little room with only one bed?

TAYLOR scoffs and smiles.

TAYLOR: Oh, no, that won't be a problem at all. Controlling myself around you will be as easy as that Russian Literature final. On which I got a 98.9%, by the way.

CHAD raises his eyebrows and smirks.

CHAD: Well, I haven't had as much time to study lately.

TAYLOR: (Suspiciously) Yeah?

CHAD: Yeah, well. You know, the girls at U of A can't get enough of me.

TAYLOR lets out a short, mocking chortle.

CHAD: (Defensively) Hey, what's that laugh supposed to mean?

TAYLOR: (Laughing to herself) Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.

CHAD: (Angrily) Yeah? Well, I don't see you up here with a boyfriend.

TAYLOR scoffs and walks towards the bed, lowering her suitcase down atop it.

CHAD approaches her.

CHAD: That wasn't an answer.

TAYLOR: There wasn't a question.

CHAD smiles.

CHAD: Do you have a boyfriend?

TAYLOR hesitates and begins unpacking her suitcase indifferently.

TAYLOR: What does it matter?

CHAD: Just curious.

TAYLOR: (Offhandedly) Well, it's none of your business.

CHAD shakes his head and grabs TAYLOR'S suitcase. TAYLOR gasps as CHAD chuckles. TAYLOR attempts to pry the suitcase out of his hands but he runs to the opposite end of the room.

TAYLOR: Chad, what's your deal? Put it down!

CHAD: Answer the question!

TAYLOR: Chad, you're acting like a 5-year-old. I thought college was supposed to mature people!

CHAD: (Tauntingly) That's not the right thing to say if you want your suitcase back!

TAYLOR begins to smile in spite of herself.

TAYLOR: Fine. If you are really so determined to pry into my private life, yes, I do in fact have a boyfriend.

CHAD'S eyes widen as he puts the suitcase down slowly.

CHAD: You do?

TAYLOR: Why is that so hard to believe?

CHAD shrugs.

TAYLOR: Thought I'd still be pining after you? 6th months after the break-up?

CHAD: No, I didn't think that! I just…well, with your studies and all, I thought you wouldn't want the distraction.

TAYLOR rolls her eyes and gives CHAD a half-smile.

TAYLOR: Nice save, Chad.

CHAD chortles.

CHAD: Well, I guess if you have a boyfriend, and I have several girls I'm seeing…there's no reason why we can't sleep in the same bed and be perfectly fine.

TAYLOR nods confidently.

TAYLOR: I concur. We're just friends now. There's no reason it should be awkward.

CHAD sticks his hand out.

CHAD: Friends?

TAYLOR: (Shaking his hand firmly) Friends.

C.U. on their handshake.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #1

C.U. on the wall clock, reading 11:30 PM.

C.U. on SHARPAY'S sleeping face. She wears a pastel pink eye mask and her hair is set in rollers. Her mouth is wide open as she snores loudly.

C.U. on KELSI'S face, on the other side of the bed. Her eyes are wide and nervous, darting over to SHARPAY and then back to the camera.

She then sits up in the bed and looks to SHARPAY. Her hand lingers over SHARPAY'S shoulders unsurely before she sighs and rests her hand on her knee. She then quickly taps SHARPAY on the shoulder.

KELSI: (Whispering) Sharpay?

SHARPAY continues to snore.

KELSI looks anxious. She stares ahead the wall blankly. She looks to SHARPAY once more before lying back down on her side. She looks down to the ground, where RYAN is sleeping in a dark blue sleeping bag.

C.U. RYAN'S face as he sleeps. He appears peaceful and in a deep sleep.

KELSI watches him and smiles affectionately.

She then suddenly falls out of bed. She looks up to the bed, alarmed, and sees SHARPAY stretched out across its entirety. She stands up and nudges SHARPAY gently. SHARPAY does not rouse.

With difficulty, KELSI crawls back into bed. She lies uncomfortably with SHARPAY'S arms around her. She inches to the edge of the bed and closes her eyes. She is then pushed out of the bed once more and stays on the ground for a few seconds. Standing up, she approaches RYAN.

She nudges him softly, and he awakes.

RYAN: (Scared) Kelsi? Is something wrong?

KELSI: (Whispering) No, no…just Sharpay.

RYAN: What else is new?

KELSI chuckles quietly.

KELSI: She's knocked me out of the bed a couple times now. I was wondering if I could sleep with you.

RYAN smirks and raises his eyebrows. KELSI laughs embarrassedly, realizing what she said.

KELSI: I mean, can I sleep in your sleeping bag with you?

RYAN laughs.

RYAN: Yeah, of course.

KELSI: Thank you. I owe you a big one.

KELSI immediately realizes what she said this time and squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment as RYAN laughs.

KELSI: Wow, I don't know where my mind is tonight.

RYAN: I have an idea.

KELSI smiles and blushes. RYAN moves to the left side of the sleeping bag, allowing KELSI to climb in.

RYAN: Wow, I never knew how tight this bag was.

KELSI: (Awkwardly) Heh. Yeah, it is.

The two stare into each other's eyes awkwardly. KELSI then puts her hand on RYAN'S face and pulls him in for a kiss. He kisses her back and wraps his arms around her back.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #2

TROY and GABRIELLA lay in bed together. GABRIELLA lies on her side, on the far edge of the left side of the bed as TROY sleeps stomach-down on the right.

C.U. on GABRIELLA'S face. She looks troubled and unsure.

TROY suddenly rouses and looks over to GABRIELLA.

TROY: Gabriella? Are you still awake?

GABRIELLA: (Without turning around to face TROY) Yeah.

TROY: Is everything okay?

GABRIELLA: Troy, you are a virgin, aren't you?

TROY: Yeah, of course! (Hesitantly) And you are too, right?

GABRIELLA: Of course!

TROY: Is that why you're awake?

GABRIELLA: No, no. I'm just still on California time, I guess.

She turns around to face TROY and smiles slightly.

GABRIELLA: Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'm fine.

TROY: Are you sure?

GABRIELLA: Yeah. I'm starting to get tired finally.

TROY smiles and gives GABRIELLA a soft kiss.

TROY: Good night, Gabriella.

GABRIELLA: Good night, Troy.

GABRIELLA turns back on her side as TROY wraps an arm around her. Her expression returns to one of uncertainty.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #1

RYAN and KELSI are kissing more passionately, with RYAN now atop KELSI. KELSI begins to unbutton his shirt, but he pulls both his lips and her hand away.

KELSI: What's wrong, Ryan?

RYAN: Well…Sharpay's right over there.

KELSI: She's in a deep sleep; believe me.

RYAN: I know, but…It doesn't seem right.

KELSI: Because of Sharpay or something else?

RYAN looks confused.

RYAN: Sharpay. What would be a different reason?

KELSI: I don't know.

RYAN pauses.

RYAN: (Slightly defensively) I don't think you'd like to have sex for the first time with your brother or sister in the room, if you had one.

KELSI: I know. I know. I'm sorry.

RYAN: And when it does happen, I want it to be romantic and…planned. (Hesitantly) What about you?

KELSI: (Apologetically) I do too. I guess I just got caught up in the moment.

KELSI pauses.

KELSI: I guess it's good you didn't, though.

RYAN: (Quickly) Well, I did, Kelsi…I was having a great time…I just…

KELSI: No, it's fine, Ryan. We should go to sleep.

KELSI turns on her side and shuts her eyes. RYAN stares at her back guiltily before sighing and closing his own eyes.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the reviews so far! They really mean a lot to me, and I appreciate every one of them. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please leave comments! Thank you!

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN, THE NEXT MORNING

C.U. on two pancakes being flipped upon dishes and moved aside on the kitchen table.

PAN-UP to RYAN reaching for a jar of jelly.

He swathes the jelly on a knife and then ices it over a heart-shaped pancake, coloring it red.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard from a slight distance. RYAN looks up, startled, and quickly caps the jar of jam and opens a drawer, pulling out a set of forks.

SHARPAY bounds down the stairwell, clad in a bright pink robe, yawning. She looks to RYAN with a smile and approaches the kitchen table.

SHARPAY: (Surprised and sweetly) Hey, Ry. What are doing up so early?

RYAN shrugs.

RYAN: Couldn't sleep very well, and I thought it would be nice to make everyone breakfast.

SHARPAY: Aww, that's kind of cute.

SHARPAY giggles, slightly derisively.

RYAN smirks and hands her a plate of pancakes.

RYAN: With strawberries and cream, just the way you like them.

SHARPAY: Well, thank you, Ryan! They look delish! But…why couldn't you sleep last night? (Suddenly slyly) Kelsi keep you up?

RYAN turns to SHARPAY with an annoyed look.

RYAN: What's with you suddenly prying into my sex life, Shar? Do you hear me doing that with you? (Feigning revelation) Oh, wait, that's right: you don't have a sex life!

SHARPAY gasps, offended.

SHARPAY: Ryan Ethan Evans! I'm appalled at your audacity!

RYAN sighs.

RYAN: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I don't actually have one either, so…never mind.

SHARPAY looks unsure.

SHARPAY: You're forgiven. But I'm still curious. (Defensively) I'm your twin sister; it's my natural instinct to know everything that goes on in your life, especially the big stuff like this!

RYAN hesitates.

RYAN: Shar, I know we tell each other everything, but…don't you think there are some things even _we_ have to keep to ourselves?

SHARPAY looks a bit surprised and disappointed, but before she can respond, TROY, GABRIELLA, CHAD, and TAYLOR amble down the stairwell.

RYAN and SHARPAY share an uncertain look before RYAN smiles at the group.

RYAN: Good morning, guys. I made breakfast.

The group look surprised and delighted.

GABRIELLA: Ryan, you didn't have to do that!

RYAN smiles and shrugs shyly at her.

RYAN: I wanted to. What do you like on yours, Gabby?

GABRIELLA: Um…(Now confidently)…powdered sugar, please!

RYAN: Comin' right up. And Troy? Chad? Taylor?

TROY: Do you have syrup?

RYAN: Of course.

TROY: That would be awesome; thanks.

TAYLOR: Syrup for me too.

CHAD: Just butter on mine, man.

RYAN: All-righty; here you are, guys.

RYAN serves them as they sit down at the table.

CHAD: These look great, Ryan. Thanks a lot, man.

TAYLOR: Yeah, thank you!

TROY: Thank you, Ryan!

RYAN bows and tips his hat to them.

RYAN: It's my pleasure, really. (Suddenly concerned) Hey, where's Kelsi?

SHARPAY: She was sleeping like a rock when I left.

RYAN: I guess I'll go wake her up. I don't want her food to get cold.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #1

C.U. KELSI'S sleeping face. Her mouth is slightly open and her right hand is nestled underneath her cheek.

RYAN enters the room quietly and kneels down to the ground, with her pancake-filled plate in hand. He gently nudges her.

RYAN: (Whispering) Kels?

She does not wake.

RYAN leans over to her and kisses her cheek.

She rouses slightly, startled. She opens her eyes and sees RYAN smiling at her. She smiles back as she rubs her eyes.

RYAN hands her her glasses, and she chuckles as she puts them on.

KELSI: (Quietly) Thanks, Ry.

She then notices the plate in his hand and smiles widely.

KELSI: What's this?

C.U. on the jam-laden, heart-shaped pancake.

KELSI: Oh, it's beautiful!

RYAN: (Timidly) Glad you like it.

KELSI: I do; I love it! It's almost too beautiful to eat.

RYAN: But you'll break my heart if you don't eat it!

KELSI and RYAN laugh. RYAN then cuts the tip of the heart off with a fork.

RYAN: Here comes the airplane! Whoosh! Whoosh!

KELSI laughs and open her mouth wide. RYAN feeds the bite to her and she chews it thoroughly, her eyes lighting up in the process.

KELSI: Is that…?

RYAN: Seedless strawberry-lemon marmalade? Yep.

KELSI'S eyes widen excitedly.

KELSI: I haven't had that since…

RYAN: The morning after prom.

KELSI nods and smiles.

KELSI: It's my favorite.

RYAN: I know.

CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM

The rest of the group sits, eating together.

CHAD: So, we're going skiing after breakfast, right?

TAYLOR looks scared.

TAYLOR: What? I don't know how to ski!

GABRIELLA: (Apprehensively) Neither do I.

SHARPAY: You've never been skiing? You've never lived!

TAYLOR: Well, that's the thing. I think I'd conversely _die_ if I actually went skiing. I'm not good at that kind of stuff; trust me.

SHARPAY: Troy and I will teach you. Right, Troy?

TROY: (Unsurely) I've been skiing, but I'm not a pro…

SHARPAY: Well, then Ryan and I will teach you. (Annoyed) If he ever comes downstairs.

TAYLOR: Listen, if we're going skiing, I'm going to have to be taught by a professional. Nothing against you or your brother; I'm sure you're both quite adept at the whole skiing thing, but if I'm going to die, I want to know I took all the necessary precautions to prevent my death so I can go the grave guiltlessly and without regrets.

SHARPAY looks confused and disgusted at TAYLOR.

SHARPAY: What crawled up your a—?

GABRIELLA: (Interrupting) Sharpay, it makes sense. I wouldn't mind having a professional teach us either.

TROY: Yeah, I mean. We're at this resort. We might as well take advantage of the resources here.

CHAD: Yeah.

SHARPAY looks at each of them resentfully.

SHARPAY: (Calmly but dangerously) Fine. I'll ignore your obvious distrust of me in the name of the Christmas spirit, and we'll pay good money for something we don't have to. Sound good?

CHAD: Sharpay, I thought you loved spending your parents' money on stuff you didn't need just for the thrill of spending money and getting it away with it.

SHARPAY hesitates.

SHARPAY: You have a point there, Chad. It does give me a certain ego boost, knowing I can spend their money on unnecessary things just because they adore me so much. (Suddenly excitedly) You know, this professional skiing lessons thing is starting to sound like fun!

TROY gives a CHAD a high-five as GABRIELLA and TAYLOR chuckle.

CUT TO:

INT. ROOM #1

SHARPAY slams the door open, startling RYAN and KELSI, who were engaged in a kiss.

SHARPAY: Stop sucking face and get ready!

RYAN: Ready for what?

SHARPAY: Skiing! Those scaredy-cats down there convinced me to let us all take lessons from a professional. I set us up for a lesson at 10:00.

KELSI: (Timidly and a bit worriedly) That's in a half an hour.

SHARPAY: Exactly. So if you have to take a shower, I'd do it before the rest of them try to beat you to it. Especially Chad. He must take an hour just washing that robin's nest of hair of his.

RYAN: Well, I already took a shower last night.

KELSI: Me too.

SHARPAY raises an eyebrow before bringing her hand to her mouth and pretending to zip her lips.

RYAN shakes his head at this and scoffs. KELSI looks confused.

SHARPAY: Well, then. I'm going to take mine. And while I do, get my blue ski suit out. The one-piece, Dolce and Gabbana one.

RYAN: (In a thick, 17th-century African accent) Yes, Massa!

SHARPAY scoffs and struts out of the room.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SKI SLOPES

The group waits at the bottom of a snow-covered hill with their ski equipment.

SHARPAY: Where the hell is our instructor? It's 10:02! I demand better treatment!

VOICE: (O.S.) It's so wonderful to see you haven't changed, and I mean that sincerely.

The group turns around to see ZEKE BAYLOR standing before them with a wide grin on his face. He immediately lurches forth, embracing a startled SHARPAY.

SHARPAY: Zeke! OMG! _You're_ our instructor?

ZEKE pulls away from SHARPAY and smiles.

ZEKE: Did you really just say "OMG"?

SHARPAY: Hey, like you said, college hasn't changed me!

ZEKE laughs.

ZEKE: Oh, boy, I've missed you. (Finally noticing the rest of the group) All of you! It's so great to see you guys. I knew East High wouldn't be the end for all of us.

CHAD and TROY approach, both giving ZEKE a hug.

CHAD: (Excitedly) Man, how you been? I thought you said you were going to U of A, but I haven't seen you there!

ZEKE: Actually, I'm going to the Cooking and Hospitality Institute in Chicago right now. I love it; it's like a dream come true!

CHAD: That's awesome, man!

TROY: Do they play there?

ZEKE laughs.

ZEKE: Nah, but maybe one of these days I'll make it out to Berkeley or Albuquerque and see you guys play.

TROY: That would great, man.

ZEKE: You know, I really want to catch up with all of you, but I'm on the clock. What are you doing tonight?

The group looks to one another unsurely.

SHARPAY: We don't have any plans yet.

ZEKE: Great! There's this party I'm going to tonight. Nothing fancy, just a fun time. You in?

SHARPAY: Sure. Why not? We're staying at the cabin just down the road from the resort.

ZEKE: Great; I'll come by to get you guys at 8. But now, we better get up on the slopes.

RYAN, KELSI, and GABRIELLA look a bit wary as they follow the group.

(To be continued, of course. :p)


End file.
